Death is Upon Me
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: [Sequel to I Don't Know] It's April Fools day. On a normal year everyone would expect Dana to pull the stunt of the century, but this isn't a normal year. Dana is dying because of one boy, one baby and one girl. Will she live or will she die. April Fools!


Death Is Upon Me

Oneshot

**A/n: I should be doing Random 2day, but I will do that 1 later on in tha week!!!!!!!!!**

xx

It's April first today. If this were a normal year I would have pulled the stunt of the century. It's what they'd expect if I wasn't going to die. I stand up slowly and watch the room spin. When the room stops I hold my bulging stomach. I'm due on the thirteenth, which means I only have thirteen days to live. Logan still thinks I'll live. Pierre's flying out today, so that he can be there for Tasha when I do die. They made Christmas the best yet. I didn't get any presents that wouldn't last longer than five minutes. It was mostly chocolate or sweets. I gave a locket to Tasha, half a heart. I will have three half hearts when I'm buried. One's Logan's, one's Tasha's and the other Charlie's. That's the name I chose. I want my baby to be called Charlie.

Xx

I'm at the fountain, waiting for Logan. It's morning break. I don't feel very good at all. My stomach hurts. It's been like this all morning. I feel weaker. My head's lighter. My vision's blurring. There's a mild mumbling in the distance. Suddenly everything's black. I haven't got the strength to stand up. I feel for the ledge and fall down before I can sit. I hear running footsteps.

"Dana?" Logan's now-not-so-comforting voice calls out.

"Help me Logan!" I fumble for his hand and squeeze, "It's coming!"

"What do you mean?" Logan's voice wavers.

"You know very well what." I whisper barely able to do so.

I hear beeping as I cling on to his hand. I clasp my free hand around my lockets. Logan must have seen as he grips tighter on my hand. He starts talking. His voice drains on. I can barely make out what he's saying, but the tone sounds worried. I don't know what to feel, my emotions are all twisted. All I can realise is that my life is almost over. My grip loosens on Logan's hand and I allow my hand to fall to the ground. Logan stops talking and the beeping starts again.

"Logan, what are you doing?" I mumble.

"Texting Zoey." he replies.

When the beeps stop Logan sits by my head and strokes my hair. I hear more charging feet.

"Logan, who's that?" I murmur.

"Zoey. Now just relax." he whispers.

"What's happening? Dana?" Zoey cries.

"Shut up, Zoey! I'm trying to get her to relax!" Logan snaps.

"Just tell me!" Zoey orders.

"The baby's coming and I've lost my vision and I can't stand up." I choke.

"What? No! Pierre's not here yet! It's too soon!" Zoey babbles.

I feel Logan leave my head. There are hushed voices. Supposedly they are arguing about me, meanwhile I'm in constant pain. I let the tears slip from my eyes. They stop whispering and Logan resumes stroking my hair. Then I completely lose it. I can't hear anymore, I can't fell, I can't do anything.

Xx

When I wake up I'm in the hospital. Pierre is there. His whole face is dull. He's really worried. Logan's there too and to my dismay, so's Warren. I wince as I suddenly find myself soaked. I'm still in constant pain. Pierre smiles as he realises my eyes are open.

"Salut, Dana. Long time, no see." his smile seems a bit forced, as if to raise my spirits.

I half-wince, half-smile. Logan squeezes my hand tightly. I moan as a new wave of pain comes over me. Warren comes forward from the back of the room.

"You need the nurse, don't you, Dana?" he questions with no emotion in his voice.

I nod my head hesitantly and whisper to Pierre, "My waters have broken."

Pierre nods and heads out the room.

"You three can't be in here when I have it, which will be any minute now." I groan.

Logan wipes my eyes, "We'll wait for now."

Pierre comes back in the room with the nurse and Mama.

"Dana, my poor enfant." she squeals, pushes Logan back and twists my hair. Tasha trails in the room.

"Tasha, get out." I snap weakly, "Everyone go!"

Logan squeezes my hand one last time and reluctantly ushers everyone out. Another wave of pain comes over me. I feel like I'm going to pass out again.

Xx

I'm still alive. It's a miracle. I'm weak, but I'm alive. I sit up and wait for them to bring Charlie back to me. They bring her back. Yes, she's a girl. Charlotte Hope Cruz. That'll be her name. They hand her to me. I support her head and gaze down at her beautiful face.

"Do you want me to send them in?" the nurse asks, smiling.

I nod my head. The doctor spoke to me while they were washing and weighing Charlie. He told me that they would operate in two hours. Logan was right. I lived through it. Although the odds were against me I lived to tell the tale. Tasha runs through to me.

"Mommy!" she exclaims.

I smile as she scrambles on to the bed beside me. Logan follows, his whole face is lit up.

"Never scare me like that again!" he laughs, "Can I hold him?"

"It's a her!" I whisper.

My tiny newborn baby looks so vulnerable. Her whole face looks panic stricken. I don't blame her. I screamed more than she did when she came into this godforsaken world. I hand her to Logan. He takes her gently. I don't think he's ever held a real baby. Those dolls helped a lot. The room starts to spin again. I hold my head. Tasha puts her thumb in Charlie's hand. Charlie grips it hard and Tasha smiles.

"Can I have her back Logan?" I grin.

I still can't believe I'm alive. Logan hands her back. She whimpers a little, but that's it.

"She's adorable!" Logan breathes.

Mama comes through with Pierre, Warren and Zoey.

"Where's my daughter?" Mama cries.

I smile up to her.

"Girl or boy?" Zoey questions although she's very wary of Charlie.

"Girl." I whisper as I hold her hand.

"Can I hold Charlie?" Tasha asks quietly.

"Sit right back here then." I say as I sit up properly and not just in that slouched position.

Tasha pulls herself closer to me. I pass Charlie slowly to Tasha. She holds her gently. My head throbs. I hold it. I don't have the strength to hold myself up anymore. I want to know what's happening. Pierre sees me and helps me lie down without knocking Charlie or Tasha. My vision starts to blur. Not again. Are the only words going through my brain. Logan runs to my other side.

"What's wrong?" he bites his lip.

"I don't know!" I mumble.

Warren, Tasha, Mama and Zoey are busy with Charlie and so don't notice what is happening to me.

"Just get the nurse." I groan.

This time the pain is in my head. My vision comes back as Pierre leaves to get the doctor, but the pain doesn't stop.

"Give me Charlie back." I moan.

Tasha hands her back. I hold them both tight.

"Logan can I have Charlie's locket?" I breathe.

Everyone's watching me now. Logan takes the locket from a red plush box hesitantly. I shakily undo the catch and put it round Charlie's neck. Tasha looks at me worriedly. Logan reaches for my hand. I let hold it. My little family. I know I'm going to die. This time when I collapse I will not wake up. Pierre comes in followed by a doctor.

"Dana? Can you hear me? We need to get you to theater." the doctor explains.

"No." I answer.

"What?" Logan's eyes are panic stricken.

"You...heard me..." I start to cry.

"You're refusing surgery?" Warren gulps.

"Yep..." I choke, "I'd-rather-die-out-here-than-under-the-knife-"

"Can't you make her see sense?" Mama begs.

"No, it's her decision." the doctor cringes.

"Charlie-has-to-know-about-me-The-videos-are-under-my-bed-Tasha's-too-" I sob.

"Dana, I love you!" Logan lets the tears fall from his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too!" I breathe as everything goes black.

Xx

**A/n: Now you'll have to read 'Who Was She?' to understand everything!!!!!!!**


End file.
